The invention relates generally to the fields of electroencephalographic (EEG) monitoring and biofeedback, and more specifically to biofeedback devices and techniques for operating binary digit communication systems and controlling servomechanisms.
Telepathy and telekinesis are the subjects of science fiction and magic tricks such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,010, entitled, Psychic connection game by Larwood. A more serious development was described by Martin Caidin in his book xe2x80x9cThe God Machinexe2x80x9d who said, xe2x80x9cScientists at the Cambridge Research Laboratories had worked for years in brainwave communications experiments. Dr. Edmond M. Dewan trained skilled volunteers to alter the pattern of the alpha-wave rhythm of the brain, the low-frequency wave related to visual perception. Being able to turn on or off, at will, the alpha rhythm meant an interruption of an electrical source from the brain. By amplifying brainwave signals it was possible for these xe2x80x9calpha adeptsxe2x80x9d to conduct a crude binary digit system of communications.xe2x80x9d
Biofeedback systems suitable for use are described in the following U.S. Patents the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,981, Aug. 1, 2000, Electroencephalograph based biofeedback system and method, Freer, Peter A.,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,812, Apr. 21, 1998, Apparatus for and method of providing brainwave biofeedback, Cowan, Jonathan D.,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,729, Nov. 14, 1995, Method and apparatus for biofeedback, Bittman,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,704, May 29, 1990, EEG biofeedback method and system for training voluntary control of human EEG activity, Hardt, James V.
People can be taught to control voluntarily their own alpha rhythms. This can be used to send messages in Morse code when an electroencephalogram pattern is analyzed by a computer program. Such procedures can also be used as control signals to activate devices.
The present invention includes a brainwave controlled optical communication system that uses volitionally altered oculomotor states to modulate an EEG control signal and activate a light transmitter. This system uses scalp electrodes for sensing EEG control signals from a user that has been instructed to selectively alter his or her alpha-wave rhythms of his or her brain by an eye positioning technique and produce thereby a predetermined EEG control signal pattern corresponding to a Morse code message.
The Freer EEG transmitter is used as a means for transmitting an optical communication signal which is activated by the EEG control signals from the sensing means. The Freer receiver is used as a receiver which receives and displays the optical communication signal of the transmitting means.